


Out of this World Threesome

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Explorers (1985)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming of Age, Domestic Boyfriends, Erotica, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rating: NC17, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Based off the 1985 Sci-Fi Adventure film "Explorers" and taking place after the film. Ben, Wolfgang and Darren have a house all to themselves, which is where they will express their love for one another at a new level. WARNING: This is an underage story. Told from Ben's POV. I do not own the film or the characters.





	Out of this World Threesome

I was still in 7th grade when my best friend Wolfgang called me on a Saturday afternoon. Wolfgang had started spending more time with our mutual pal friend, Darren, a lot after our crazy E.T. adventure. They'd been hanging out together for half the school year and both kept telling me about their sex life, which c'mon you had to see to believe. The only thing their stories did for me were to turn me on (though you don't really need much of that when you're 13) for my nightly masturbation sessions, because I was still shy of girls.

I'd hung out with Darren five times a week and we always got along well, still, I never felt any sexual tension between us when we hung out, so I was pretty surprised when Wolfgang told me one night that Darren was fantasizing about a threesome with him and me. The previous week the two queer lovebirds had seen me in a play our school drama group was putting on (I'd a lame part, but I got to wear very weird medieval-style pants that showed my – not lying here – tight ass off) and Darren had really fallen for my butt when he saw me running around the stage.

Naturally, I wanted to avoid looking interested (and I was very much), so I kept my mouth shut and told Wolfgang I'd think about it. A couple of days later, I told him that I'd be in. We planned to meet at his place, because he had a huge room in the attic plus it was promised that his parents wouldn't be in or hear whatever we did.

The big day came and I rang Wolfgang's bell, showered and carrying a bottle of soda to loosen the tension. When I came into his room, Darren was already sitting on the bed, dressed casually in blue jeans and a red Marvel hero t-shirt. 

We sat down, opened the bottle of soda and began to chat about this and that. Of course the conversation was pretty chill, as nobody knew how to handle the hot sexual tension the room was filled with. Everybody knew what we were here for, but nobody wanted to be the first to bring it up. Eventually, someone suggested playing strip poker and we all agreed, knowing that this would make it easier to get to where we wanted. Plus none of us were pussies.

A couple of video game rounds later, we all sat around in various stages of undress. Suddenly Darren, who'd obviously had enough of this kid's stuff, got up and said that he'd hit the hay now. He said he didn't really mind what we were going to do, he was off to bed. Wolfgang and I watched his perky butt shake around the wardrobe that the guest bed was hidden behind. We looked at each other, shrugged and followed him, both of us only dressed in our boxers.

Darren was already lying in bed. He'd covered himself and when Wolfgang removed the cover we saw that he was now completely naked. He'd a good patch of brown pubic hair, that he'd trimmed a little on the sides so he could wear briefs . His small nipples pointed up to the blue-painted ceiling and his arousal made his nipples mega stiff. When we saw him lying in bed, Wolfgang and I realized that this was second base now. Before that moment, my fear kept me from getting an erection, this sight caused my cock to stand at attention like a soldier.

Darren asked us with a sly smile, if he'd be the only one to get completely naked today, and, blushing, we slid off our pants, suddenly very self-conscious. Darren smiled and waved me closer, then he took my right hand and put it on his left nipple. This was the signal for Wolfgang to kneel down and start to kiss him. His hand soon found his cock and his nimble fingers soon had his moaning and squirming. In the meantime, I'd started to lick his nipples and suck on them, when I felt his hands pushing me slowly but confidently downwards. 

As I got closer, I'd a great view of Wolfgang's fingers pumping in and out of Darren's very wet ass. By now he was also moaning and looked sideways at me why: Darren was pumping his stiff dick, which had started to leak pre-cum. He was leaking so much of it that his hand was already wet and white. 

When I got to Darren's cock, I wasn't sure what to do. I'd never had oral sex with a boy, I'd only read about it. Darren sensed I was nervous and reached down to show me where he wanted to be licked. Soon I lost my fear and was eating him head on. His ass had a lightly musky taste I just couldn't get enough of and he produced a lot of cock juice to satisfy my cravings. I'd just inserted two fingers into his ass when Wolfgang pushed me away from him and shoved his dick up his butt. I'd a cool view of his cock being pushed past his swollen ass lips and I couldn't help but give his cock a couple more licks while Wolfgang was slowly fucking him.

But, Darren wasn't satisfied with the usual sex, he was determined to make the most out of this threesome. He moaned that he wanted to feel a dick in his mouth and I was all too happy to help with his request! He started by slowly licking around my big dickhead, then he licked along the length and finally he took the head into his mouth. The feeling was AMAZING! So far I'd only had fondled my own dick, no girl at school ever offered to give me a blow job, but, unsurprisingly, I was totally hooked. I climbed over him and started to fuck his face slowly, while Wolfgang fucked his ass.

We switched positions after some minutes and Wolfgang was now fucking him doggy style, while I was lying on my back and Darren sucked me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold off much longer and I told Darren, but my warning only made him suck me harder and I came with a hiss, squirting a huge load into his panting mouth. He swallowed most of my cum, but my last squirt landed on his face. I lay back tired and watched Wolfgang fuck him harder and harder. His face was 100% horny and my sperm on it made him look very cocky. Wolfgang and Darren started to come together in a series of moans and cries of total lust. 

After that, we lay cuddling together on the bed, Wolfgang and me fondled his cock that was filled with his jizz. It all seemed natural, I wasn't even grossed out by touching another guy's cum. Heck, it felt pretty hot to touch his slippery bone and I became hard again. 

I moved down to his groin again and started to lick his cock while Wolfgang was still fondling him. After three licks, Darren moaned and his ass closed up, making a large gob of Wolfgang's sperm pop. Without thinking, I licked it up, a total surprise to all of us. Their combined juices tasted kinda weird but not bad. 

Wolfgang got a huge kick out of me doing this and so he moved down to join me and together we both cleaned out Darren's ass. I found out later that he'd often ate out Darren after he'd fucked him. By the time we'd finished cleaning Darren's cock, my dick was hard enough to smash a flower pot to pieces with it. I looked at Wolfgang kinda freaked out and after hesitating shortly he nodded. I moved into a kneeling position and slowly entered Darren. Thoughts raced through my brain, but none of them made a lotta sense but one. I kept thinking, that this was the first time I slept with a boy and that I was such a brave bastard to have such awesome friends who shared this experience with me.

The feeling I had when I pushed slowly into Darren was over-the-moon incredible. He was very wet after having been eaten out by us, so I didn't feel any resistance on my first stroke. Then his ass walls started to grip and massage my dick on every stroke, God, what a super feeling!

Wolfgang took my position from the first round and fed Darren his dick. What a hot sight it was, Darren sucking on his boyfriend with wild fury as I was slowly fucking his beautiful ass! After a while, Darren said he wanted to sit on me and so we changed positions. Wolfgang kept kneeling beside our heads and so I was treated to a close-up view of him having his dick sucked. 

This time he was the first to cum (Darren could suck a mean dick) and he filled his mouth with his steamy cream. After the first two spurts his dick slipped from his mouth and so my face was showered with Wolfgang's cum. I was surprised by this, but again it didn't gross me out. The whole scene was so dreamy, I don't think that anything would've grossed me out that night. I opened my mouth and for the second time that night I tasted Wolfgang's cum. While he was still shooting his sperm, Darren took his dick in his mouth again to get the last of his seed and then he gave me a long kiss. This in turn triggered my orgasm and the feeling of my hot icing shooting into his ass set him off, too. Then we collapsed on the bed and held each other tight.

Please send me your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally shared this on another website. This is my first story based off the movie and I am more than happy to write another. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see in my next one.


End file.
